The present invention relates to a radio transmitting apparatus and a radio receiving apparatus, and can be suitably used, for example, for a radio transmitting apparatus and a radio receiving apparatus that control a transmission power.
In order to perform radio communications between various types of electronic devices, radio communication standards such as Bluetooth (registered trademark) have been widely used. In Bluetooth LE (Low Energy) (Bluetooth Smart) (IEEE 802.15.1 standard) that has been recently standardized, in particular, a large amount of power can be saved. It is thus expected that Bluetooth LE will be used in a wider variety of devices.
In general, such an electronic device includes a battery, which is a power supply, and displays a residual capacity of the battery to inform a user of the time to change the battery. As related art, Patent Literature 1 is known, for example.    [Patent Literature 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-15179